


Black and blue for you

by Demonlucy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background logince - Freeform, Lingerie, M/M, let me know if i need to tag anything#
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonlucy/pseuds/Demonlucy
Summary: Based on the prompt: Virgil dresses one day in light, pastel blue lingerie underneath his clothes as a surprise for Patton. When the time comes he finds out Patton is wearing black and purple lingerie just for Virgil.





	Black and blue for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, please let me know if i need to tag anything!

Virgil was sitting cross legged on his bed as he nervously fidgeted with the zipper on his sleeve, staring holes into the opened parcel on his bed. He was beginning to regret his impulsive purchase.

Patton and him had been together for a year now, their anniversary was today. Virgil had wanted to surprise his beautiful and wonderful boyfriend with something sexy. So while looking through one of the websites that Roman had recommended a few weeks ago he had impulsively bought a few pieces of lingerie.

Virgil took a deep breath and began to remove the items from the box, blushing as he lay it all out on the bed in front of him.

He had ordered some white and blue striped thigh highs with a frilly white garter belt that had a number of blue ribbons attached to it, a soft translucent baby blue silk blouse that tied at the chest with a bow and a pair of lacy blue panties. The sender had also kindly included a cute hair clip, it was a blue bow that had a fake candy heart in the center that said “cutie”.

Virgil covered his face in embarrassment it was all so adorable and soft looking and definitely not his style!

But it was Patton's, he thought while peaking through his fingers, his boyfriend loved anything and everything soft and cute. He knows that Patton would love him in anything, he’s said so himself many a time, but he hopes that his sweet boyfriend would be pleased and even a little excited at seeing Virgil dressed so softly in his favourite colour.

“Patton will love me no matter what i wear.” His whispered to himself, he knew he was right and that fact helped sooth his anxiety however it didn’t get rid of the nervousness about the others reaction completely.

—-

Patton giggled softly as the two of them fell onto his bed.

“Look out Virgil you’re falling for me!” He laughed and Virgil chuckled with him.

“Hey, you fell for me too.” Patton giggled again and smiled lovingly at him.

“You bed-er believe it!”

Virgil smiled softly and pulled his bubbly lover back into the kiss that had been interrupted when they accidentally fell onto the bed.

The soft kisses began to turn more and more heated. Patton tugging playfully at Virgil’s lower lip, making the other moan lightly and opened his mouth allowing Patton to devour him.

A few minutes later and both of them were flushed, breathing ragged as they kissed deeply. Virgil now lying on top of Patton as his hands ran through the others hair, giving the occasional tug just to hear the sweet breathy moans Patton made.

Patton's hands like always were constantly moving. Gripping Virgils arms, cupping his face, running through his hair, squeezing his shoulders, sliding down his back, slipping under his shirt and-

Patton made a small startled noise when his fingertips touched cool silk instead of heated skin, he pulled back from the kiss.

“Virge? Are you- are you wearing lingerie?” He asked surprised, the arousal in his voice was thankfully enough to stop Virgil's mental chant of ‘Abort!’

Virgil blushed brightly and nodded as he bit his lip not quite trusting his voice. He felt mortified when Patton started laughing, sitting up he covered his face with his hands. 'This was such a bad idea! Why did I take Roman up on his suggestion!’ Virgil mentally screamed, still straddling the others waist but about 2 seconds from fleeing the room in embarrassment.

Patton realised almost immediately that he had caused the other to panic, he shifted to sit up on his elbows and reached one hand up to wrap about one of Virgil's wrists all while murmuring reassuringly.

“No, no Virge. It’s okay, I’m not laughing at you Sweetie, I would never. In all honesty just imagining you in lingerie is enough to get me off~” Virgil blushed brightly at the others confession, letting Patton take his hand away from his face.

“I’m so sorry I worried you Virgil, I couldn’t help myself. I just had to laugh at the fact we both had the same idea~” Patton giggled again and Virgil stared at him confused until the words finally clicked.

“What!? You mean your’re- we’re both wearing lingerie!?” Virgil question loudly, smile wide on his face as he laughed softly at the situation. Of course the two of them would want to surprise the other, it was honestly a pretty weird coincidence that they both ended up wearing lingerie. After all Virgil only got his because Roman suggested-

Wait…

“Patton, did Roman happen to help you plan for tonight by any chance?” The wide eyed socked expression Patton gave him told him everything he needed to know.

“Roman totally set us up! I’m gonna kill him!” He growled, no real bite behind his words, he knew that Roman would never try to humiliate either of them, not on purpose at least, and truthfully it was a pretty good idea.

“He’s like our little Cupid!” Patton laughed softly. “Besides, you might want to see what Roman helped me into before you try to kill him~” he purred, pulling Virgils hand under his shirt so that the other could feel the texture of leather. Virgil sucked in a breath sharply, arousal springing back with a vengeance. Patton was sweet and soft, the very thought of him in anything leather had Virgils mind racing.

\-----

Patton had suggested that Virgil strip off in the ensuite while he did the same in the bedroom. That way they would both beable to admire the surprise lingerie the other was wearing all in one go instead of piece by piece.

Virgil was thankful as it gave him time to smooth out the wrinkles in the silky blouse as well as remove the candy heart hair bow from his pocket and clip it in his hair. He glanced at himself in the floor length mirror and blushed brightly, he looked cute… strange, but cute.

He was equally nervous and excited to see Pattons reaction to his outfit, he was even more excited to see Pattons outfit. The brief touch of leather had his heart pounding, his hard cock twitched against the lacy panties making him shiver.

“Okay, I’m ready when you are!” Patton called out excitedly, the small hint of nervous energy in his voice had Virgil relaxing glad that he wasn’t alone. He took one last calming breath before opening the bathroom door and stepping into the bedroom.

Any anxiety he had about how he looked threw itself out the window the second he lay eyes on Patton. His mouth went dry and arousal hit him like a brick wall.

Patton, sweet adorable Patton. His soft beautiful boyfriend was stood close to the bed wearing a black and purple leather corset, dark purple high heels with black fishnet stockings held up by leather thigh garters that squeezed Pattons thick thighs in such a sinfully wonderful way. He licked his lips unconsciously when he saw Pattons hard cock pressed tight against a strappy purple thong.

He might actually have to give Roman his Nightmare Before Christmas poster and sit through one of his Disney marathons after this just to thank him.

Virgil met Pattons gaze and shivered slightly when he saw that the lust in his eyes that probably matched his own.

“You look so beautiful, so gorgeous I could just eat you up~” Pattons eyes roamed across his body as he spoke. Virgil blushed brightly at the praise and smiled while doing a little twirl, letting Patton admire the outfit as the silky blouse fluttered around him. Patton wolf whistled causing the two of them to laugh lightly.

“You think I look good? Have you looked in the mirror sweetheart? I didn’t think it was possible for you to get any prettier~” Virgil smirked over at him, Patton smiled sweetly at the others words, blush bright on his freckled cheeks.

A flirty smirk replaced Pattons smile as he turned around, letting Virgil see the purple ribbon that Roman had so perfectly laced the corset up with. A sharp inhale was all the warning he had before a mouth attached itself to his neck and hands gripped his hips.

“Christ Patton you’re so beautiful!” Virgil said breathlessly between the kisses he placed on the words, kisses and the feeling of Virgils silk blouse against him had Patton moaning.

“Why don’t you show me how beautiful you think I am and then I’ll show you how gorgeous you are in round two~” Patton said with a smile as he turned around and kissed Virgil deeply. Virgil chuckled softly and kissed back.

“You’re on sweetheart~”

—-

“So you meddled with their relationship.” Logan stated with a raised eyebrow. Roman huffed from the other side of the table.

“Don’t put it like that. I simply helped those two love birds have a wonderful night. Why I’m sure the two of them will thank me in the morning!” Roman exclaimed dramatically placing a hand on his heart, making Logan roll his eyes.

“I believe you might be right, see as Virgil has yet to appear and promptly murder you.” Logan smiled slightly at the offended noise the other made.

“My dark knight would never! I am the one that finally got the two of them together after all, everyone should just call me fuckin' Cupid.” Roman smiled and sipped his tea.

“No, I believe I’m ’fucking’ Cupid.” Logan smirked over at him. Roman blushed brightly and nearly choked on his drink.

“Logan!”

“Yes, Cupid?”


End file.
